Colored pigments containing at least one layer composed of organic color pigments based on a flaky substrate are known in the prior art per se. Effect pigments containing a layer of organic color pigments wherein the organic color pigments are insoluble in water or in aqueous solutions are difficult to produce by wet chemical processes, since homogeneous color pigment layers might hardly be achieved under such conditions. For example, CS 224792 B1 discloses a process for the production of colored effect pigments, wherein organic color pigments suspended in an aqueous solution are co-deposited with a metal hydroxide onto the surface of a mica pigment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,229, colored micaceous pigments are described having a layer comprising hydrous oxide or hydroxide of a polyvalent cation, an anionic polymeric substance as well as a water-insoluble colored pigment on the surface of a mica platelet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,678 discloses an effect pigment comprising an interference pigment coated with a phthalocyanine compound, wherein the latter is deposited in a film directly adhering to the interference pigment without a binder system or an auxiliary material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,983, colored lustreous pigments are described, comprising micaceous flakes coated with an aluminium lake which is fixed to the surface of the micaceous pigment by an intermediate coating of aluminium hydroxide.